Ernst (Nazi) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Serial killer; formerly rabbi | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Max Bemis; Ty Templeton | First = Moon Knight Vol 1 194 | HistoryText = The man that adopted the identity of Yitz Perlman was a Nazi soldier named Ernst. During Germany's invasion in Czechoslovakia, he was approached by a Jew that attempted to feed him false information to earn his family passage to America. Even though he was aware of the man's ploy, Ernst believed that Hitler's end would eventually come, so he agreed to help him in exchange of escaping with him, evading capture by the Allies disguised as his long-lost rabbi friend, Yitz Perlman. Ernst shot the man dead before joining the rest of the group, since he was the only person that knew of Ernst's new identity. Perlman then fled to America with the man's wife and their son, Elias Spector. As years went by, the Spectors and Perlman settled in Chicago, Illinois. Yitz and Elias were extremely close, and Elias became a rabbi thanks to his teachings. Elias' son, Marc, even regarded Yitz as an uncle. Perlman had been part of a cabal of Nazis responsible for the creation of the Red Skull and the Hate-Monger. He had discovered a method to elongate his life, so long as he sufficiently stimulated the dark, primordial pleasure center of his brain on a regular basis. He achieved this by killing Jews, becoming a serial killer in secret. One day, Marc stumbled upon a secret room in Perlman's synagogue where he carried out his murders, and caught Perlman red handed. After Perlman revealed to Marc his true nature, the young boy's fighting spirit emerged for the first time in order to escape, though Ernst swore to come back for him if Marc revealed his secret. The following day, Perlman disappeared, allegedly having been transferred to another synagogue. No one in his circle of friends saw him again. Years later, Ernst had become the leader of an underground cult of people who shared a fixation for sadism in all its shapes and forms, the Société des Sadiques, and Marc Spector had become the vigilante Moon Knight. Ernst expected Marc to come for him eventually, and faciliated Marc's hunt for him. Marc infiltrated the Société's biannual feast and revealed himself. To his surprise, he was personally invited by Ernst to join the Société. Marc and the other inductees were put through a series of trials. After defeating the other contestants, Ernst revealed he planted the seeds for their encounter, since he saw potential in Marc and wanted him by his side. Ernst then gave Marc the instruction for the final trial, to murder an innocent child. He had the choice to either confront the entirety of the Société's in their full might, or abstain and have his own daughter Diatrice murdered. Marc struggled with his personalities but eventually refused to kill the kid. Ernst observed with disappointment and walked away as he ordered his men to take Marc down. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity